Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to hoists and, more specifically, to a hoist which is collapsible for storage.
Description of the Related Art
Hunting is a multi-billion dollar industry with sustained popularity. Sportsmen often use all-terrain vehicles (ATV's), or utility terrain vehicles (UTV's) for transport to and from the field. Many of these vehicles are equipped with a winch. While hunting, sportsmen are required to field dress wild game animals. In order that the carcass be preserved properly, and to avoid contamination, many hunters choose to suspend the carcass during field dressing.
As wild game can weigh many hundreds of pounds, suspending the carcass requires a lifting or hoisting device. Unfortunately, most hoists are very impractical to take to the field or campsite. Collapsible hoists often require complete disassembly, which is not preferred in the field due to the time and tools required to assemble and disassemble. Additionally, prior collapsible hoists have required to be mounted onto a truck or vehicle with a bumper assembly and receiver hitch. These generally are large vehicles that often are left at a basecamp, in favor of taking smaller ATV's or UTV's to the desired hunting location.